Dax Polgara
Professor Daxian Annae Polgara (12 November, 1978) '''(aka Dax Polgara) '''is a wizard, and a registered Animagus born to two magical parents, Josef and Alana Polgara, both of whom work with Magical Creatures, currently at a Dragon Roost in Norway. Dax has a sister name Nastaja, who disappeared in 1994. Dax also has a daughter currently attending Hogwarts named Veela Covington Polgara. Early Life Growing up Dax was always getting into trouble, much of his "misdeeds" related to Astronomy, such as sneaking out of the house late at night to look up at the night sky, something his Care of Magical Creatures centered parents didn't particularly approve of. Even as a small child, Dax knew he wanted to be a Professor of Astronomy, and in fact his most memorable childhood experience was his first meteor sighting. But growing up, Dax waited extraordinarily patiently to receive his magic, being that his entire immediate family were witches and wizards. He was thrilled when he finally began to notice it around age 7 or 8. Hogwarts Schooling When Dax enrolled in Hogwarts, he was immediately sorted in Hufflepuff. From what he remembers, the sorting hat didn't even say anything, it just laughed and said Hufflepuff. But it is remarkably clear from interactions with the Professor that he exhibits a personality very similar to Hufflepuff's founder Helga Hufflepuff. As he went through his years at Hogwarts, Dax of course excelled in Astronomy, while struggling a bit in Transfiguration and Potions. Although he has improved his skill now due too his early friendship with Professor Lucrezia Batyaeva (Now known as Professor Lucrezia Batyaeva-Rubedo - Potions Mistress). But Dax kept to himself during his own time at Hogwarts. Besides his friend Lucrezia, he had very few close friends but he still talks to those that were his friends through school. In describing himself during the final few years of school, he says he supposes he was somewhere between an Outcast and a Nerd. University Life Return to Hogwarts - Career When the Astronomy position opened, Headmaster Jaecob Balog contacted Dax immediately. He of course accepted at once. Professor Polgara keeps himself busy writing and planning lessons, grading, dealing with his trouble-making PA's, locating his coffee often stolen by the Team's pet cat Dumbledore, tending his small garden, finding new recruits for the Astronomy Tutoring Program, and just generally trying to breathe and maybe have a meal every so often. When Professor Genesis Starfight resigned her position as Ancient Runes Professor and Hufflepuff Head of House, Headmaster Balog asked Dax if he would take up the position of Hufflepuff Head of House and he graciously accepted. He is known to many Hufflepuffs fondly as their Papa-Badger and not to long after his appointment as Head of House, Dax was ''convinced ''to join Hufflepuff's Aureus Room Dormitory as an Honourary Member. It took some sad looking-pleading puffling eyes but he accepted with his trademark *chuckle*. Powers and Abilities Dax is a registered Animagus able to turn himself into a Jackalope. Category:HiH Staff Category:Head of House Category:Pureblood